


if good's on the left

by AlexSeanchai



Series: nine lives, snake's eyes [13]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: anythingdrabble, Drabble, Enemies to Friends, Gen, Nino is trying to anyway, POV Nino Lahiffe, Podfic Welcome, spoiler-avoidant tagging is hard okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSeanchai/pseuds/AlexSeanchai
Summary: Adrien has been earworming Nino with AC/DC lately, and the narrator of "Hells Bells" has the exact opposite philosophy as what Carapace wants to use on Greyling.
Series: nine lives, snake's eyes [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959910
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	if good's on the left

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: _dent_
> 
> oh hey lucky 13

"You don't have to do this, man," Carapace tells Greyling, shield steady. "You don't have to fight."

Hawkmoth and Mayura might be irredeemable, but Greyling and Posa? They're kids too.

Greyling pulls his blow, left hand hovering over his bracelet Miraculous. "Tell Father that," he says evenly. "I can't pare down his ambition any farther."

—Hawkmoth's son disagrees with his parents?

"Grey!" shouts Mayura's maybe-daughter. Greyling's sister? Stepsister? Datemate? He softens, hearing Posa, like Chat Noir looking at Ladybug or Adrien at Marinette. Carapace hates wondering how to use that.

"Good luck," Greyling says, wry, and backflips off the roof.

**Author's Note:**

> [My comment policy](https://alexseanchai.tumblr.com/post/612627045048008704/as-a-fic-writer-i-need-every-reader-to-know): tl;dr happy comments make me happy. So do thinky comments, of course, but there exist jerks who think only thinky comments are worth anyone leaving.
> 
> Find me on [Dreamwidth](https://alexseanchai.dreamwidth.org/) and [Tumblr](https://alexseanchai.tumblr.com/).


End file.
